1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electro-mechanical systems, including laminated electro-mechanical systems (LEMS). More specifically, the present invention relates to micro-magnetic relays/switches.
2. Background Art
Switches are typically electrically controlled two-state devices that open and close contacts to effect operation of devices in an electrical or optical circuit. Relays, for example, typically function as switches that activate or de-activate portions of electrical, optical or other devices. Relays are commonly used in many applications including telecommunications, radio frequency (RF) communications, portable electronics, consumer and industrial electronics, aerospace, and other systems. More recently, optical switches (also referred to as “optical relays” or simply “relays” herein) have been used to switch optical signals (such as those in optical communication systems) from one path to another.
Although the earliest relays were mechanical or solid-state devices, recent developments in micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technologies and microelectronics manufacturing have made micro-electrostatic and micro-magnetic relays possible. Such micro-magnetic relays typically include an electromagnet that energizes an armature to make or break an electrical contact. When the magnet is de-energized, a spring or other mechanical force typically restores the armature to a quiescent position.
Such relays typically exhibit a number of marked disadvantages, however, in that they generally exhibit only a single stable output (i.e., the quiescent state) and they are not latching (i.e., they do not retain a constant output as power is removed from the relay). Moreover, the spring required by conventional micro-magnetic relays may degrade or break over time. Furthermore, the cantilevers may become warped or damaged due to the ever-present magnetic attraction of the permanent magnet.
What is desired are electro-mechanical devices, including latching micro-magnetic switches, that are reliable, simple in design, low-cost and easy to manufacture, and durable. Hence, what is further desired is improved methods and systems for manufacturing electro-mechanical devices.